demons_among_usfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix the Hedgehog
"Why? Why do I still fight? It's simple, ''I swore to protect my friends. That's why I WON'T lose. Nothing can even scratch this sword! One day, I'm going to rid this planet of all those damn demons. I will avenge Yukina's death at any cost..." '' ~Felix '''Felix the Hedgehog '''is an anthropomorphic hedgehog. He has orange fur, and wears a green shirt and blue jeans, along with brown and yellow shoes. He is always seen with his main weapon, his sword, which goes by the name of "Yukina's Blade". Felix grew up in the small town of Pirona. He has no knowledge of his parents, and had been living alone with his older sister Yukina for as long as he could remember. Felix lived a peaceful childhood, until one day when he was only 10 years old, his village was attacked by demons. The ones who could fight eventually managed to kill all the demons, but at the cost of half of the villagers. Among the casualties was Yukina. She had been using an unnamed sword that her and Felix had had in their possession for their whole lives. They didn't know where it came from, but they believed their parents may had left it for them. When the village was being rebuilt, Yukina was found dead, and all that was left was the sword. Devastated by the death of his sister, Felix didn't know what to do any more, until he made the decision to train hard and eventually leave the village to go slay demons, avenging Yukina's death. He ended up naming the sword Yukina's Balde because he believed that her soul still existed inside the sword, it is believed that this is the reason why the sword is excessively heavy for anyone other than Felix himself, as Yukina has accepted Felix as the true owner of the blade. After 7 years of training, he finally left his hometown in search of demons. He would later meet up with the main cast, leading to the events of the manga. In battle, Felix's main form of attack is his sword. Without his sword, he may be strong enough to beat up a normal human, but wouldn't stand a chance against even the weakest of demons. From the beginning of the manga he can only use his sword in traditional ways, ways that you would expect a sword to be used, as in various different slashes and strikes, but later as he grows stronger, he learns new techniques suck as slashing at the air to create a beam; Splitting his sword into two, and later three; Raising his sword into the air to build up energy than slashing for massive damage; and more that he will learn in the future. Felix treasures his sword, and Values it more than his own life, try to take his sword and you can consider yourself dead (His friends are an exception, but he still doesn't like his sword being handled by anyone else other than himself). When Felix isn't fighting demons, he is probably sleeping, or accepting quests from others for money. Felix will do whatever it takes to fight for his friends, and to avenge Yukina's death. He won't let anything stand in his way. Felix the hedgehog.png Yukina thehedgehog FINAL.png Category:Characters